The present invention generally relates to the field of computing. More specifically, the present invention relates to improving the testing of computer hardware.
It is often desirable to test new hardware such as a new central processing unit prior to the hardware is finalized. The interaction between software and new hardware may be unknown. Testing of random or pseudo-random conditions is a method used to ensure that new hardware operates as intended. Testing may involve both general testing and specific testing. General testing typically does not keep track of any state changes to the hardware, while specific testing does. Some forms of testing involve the creation of random or pseudo-random instructions and conditions. General testing does not have a capability to handle random instructions that change the state of hardware to ensure that the general testing is accurate.